British
The United Kingdom's British Military has existed for a long time. I will start it's arsenal with the Dark/ Medieval Ages all the way to Modern Day. Military Arsenals Medieval Infantry * Peasants * Town Militia * Foot Soldier * Man-at-arms * Maceman * Light infantry * Vanguard * Light Templar * Heavy Knight * Armoured Swordsmen * Templar * Axe men * Spear Militia * Spearmen * Pikemen * Billmen * Archer * Longbowmen * Crossbow * Handgunner * Engineer * Paladin Calvary * Spear Calvary * Sword Calvary * Ranged Calvary * Templar Calvary * Knight Siege ''' * Ladderman * War Wagon * Burning Cart * Mantlet * Small Ballista * Ballista * Fire Ballista * Battering Ram * Catapult * Trebuchet * Large Trebuchet * Mangonel * Cannon * Bombard * Culverin * Mortor '''Naval * Carrack * Cog * Holk Revolutionary War (1770's/80's) Infantry * Conscripts * Militia * Rangers * Pikemen * Light Infantry * Line Infantry * Riflemen * Green Jackets * Fusiliers * Medic * Engineer * Fifer * Drummer * Flag Bearer * Grenadier * Guards * Coldstream Guards * The Black Watch Calvary * Yeomanry * Horsemen * Lancers * Light Dragoons * Dragoon * Life Guards * Heavy Cavalry Artillery * Foot Artillery * Howitzer Foot Artillery * Puckle Guns * Sakers * Demi-Cannons * Rocket Troop * Mortar Battery * Horse Artillery Naval Vessels * Sloop * Bomb Ketch * Brig * Light Galley * Galley * Carronade Frigate * Sixth Rate * Rocket Ship * Fifth Rate * Fourth Rate * Razee * Steamship * Third Rate * HMS Victory * Second Rate * First Rate * Heavy First Rate 1810's Infantry * Line Infantry * Light Infantry * Fusiliers * Grenadier * Riflemen * Highlander Infantry * Guard * Fifer * Drummer * Flag Bearer * Medic * Engineer * Officer Artillery * Cannon Cavalry *Dragoon Naval * 1860's * Light Infantry * Line Infantry * Riflemen * Fusiliers * Medic * Engineer * Fifer * Drummer * Flag Bearer * Grenadier * Officer Zulu War Infantry ''' * Riflemen * Sniper * Medic * Engineer * Officer '''Artillery * Cannon Cavalry *Dragoon Naval World War 1 (1910's) Infantry * Riflemen * Sniper * Machine Gunner * Mortar Team * Medic * Engineer *Officer Ground Vehicles *Killen-Strait Armoured Tractor *Daimler-Guinness Armoured Lorries *Rolls-Royce Armoured Car *Austin Armoured Car *Lanchester 4×2 Armoured Car *Pierce-Arrow Armoured Lorry *Mark A Medium Tank ‘Whippet’ *Mark B Medium Tank ‘Whippet’ *Mark C Medium Tank ‘Hornet’ *Tritton Chaser “Whippet” prototype *Little Willie *Mark I Tank *Mark II Tank *Mark III Tank *Mark IV Tank *Mark V Tank *Tank Mark IX APC *Mark VI Tank (Prototype) *Mark VIII Tank *Gun Carrier Mk.I Air Vehicles * Sea Vehicles * World War 2 (1940's) Infantry * Riflemen * Sub-Machine Gunner * Sniper * Anti-Armor Soldier * Paratrooper * Royal Marine *Mortar Team *Vickers MG Team *Medic *Engineer *Sapper *Royal Commando *Officer Ground Vehicles Cars And Trucks * Albion WD.CX24 Tank Transporter * Albion FT15N * Austin K2 / Y Ambulance * Austin K3 * Austin K4 * Austin K5 * Austin K6 * Bantam Jeep * Bedford MW * Bedford OXA * Bedford OXC * Bedford OXD * Bedford OYC * Bedford OYD * Bedford QLB * Bedford QLD * Bedford QLR * Bedford QLT * Bison Armored Truck * Crossley Q-type * Commer Q6 Superpoise * Doncaster Command Vehicle * Ford WOA1 * Fo r WOA2 * Ford WOC1 * Ford WOT1 * Ford WOT2 * Ford WOT3 * Ford WOT4 * Ford WOT5 * Ford WOT6 * Ford WOT7 * Ford WOT8 * Guy Ant * Guy Lizard Command Vehicle * Humber FWD * Karrier K6 * Land Rover Mk. I * Land Rover Mk. II * Leyland Hippo Mk. II * Lloyd Carrier * M7 Kangaroo * Morris 15cwt * Morris ML Ambulance * Morris C8 * Morris Commercial CD * Morris Commercial CS8 * Scammell Pioneer * Universal Carrier * White 760 * Willys MA Jeep * Willys MB Jeep * Windsor Carrier Armored Cars * AEC Armored Car * AEC Armored Command Vehicle * Armadillo Armored Fighting Vehicle * Beaverette Armored Car * Coventry Armored Car * Daimler Armored Car * Daimler Dingo Armored Car * Daimler Scout Car * Guy Armored Car * Guy Lizard Armored Command Vehicle * Humber Armored Car * Humber Light Reconnaissance Car * Humber Scout Car * Lanchester Armored Car * Morris Light Reconnaissance Car * Morris CS9 * Rolls-Royce Armored Car * Staghound Armored Car Amphibious vehicle * GMC DUKW 353 * Morris Commercial Terrapin Light Tanks * A25 Light Tank Mk. VIII Harry Hopkins * Light Tank Mk. II * Light Tank Mk. III * Light Tank Mk. IV * Light Tank Mk. V * Light Tank Mk. IV * Light Tank Mk. VII Tetrarch * M2 Light Tank * M22 Locust * Stuart Light Tank * M24 Chaffee * Vickers Six-ton tank Medium Tanks * General Lee * Sherman Medium Tank * Sherman VC Firefly * Vickers Medium Tank Mk. I * Vickers Medium Tank Mk. II * A6 Vickers Medium Tank Mk. III * A41 Universal Tank Centurion Cruiser Tanks * A9 Cruiser Tank Mk. I * A10 Cruiser Tank Mk. II * A13 Cruiser Tank Mk. III * A13 Mk. II Cruiser Tank Mk. IV * A13 Mk. III Cruiser Tank Mk. V Covenanter * A15 Cruiser Tank Mk. VI Crusader * A24 Cruiser Tank Mk. VII Cavalier * A27L Cruiser Tank Mk. VIII Centuar * A27M Cruiser Tank Mk. VIII Cromwell * A30 Cruiser Tank Mk. IX Challenger * A34 Cruiser Tank Mk. X Comet Infantry Tanks * A11 Infantry Tank Mk. I Matilda * A12 Infantry Tank Mk. II Matilda II * Infantry Tank Mk. III Valentine * A22 Infantry Tank Mk. IV Churchill * A43 Infantry Tank Mk. IV Black Prince Heavy Tanks * A33 Heavy Assault Tank Excelsior * A38 Infantry Tank Valiant * A39 Heavy Assault Tank Tortoise * Heavy Tank TOG I * Super Heavy Tank TOG II Self-Propelled Tanks * Bishop self-propelled gun * AEC Mk. I Gun Carrier * Ordnance QF 32-pounder Tank Destroyers * Archer Self-Propelled Gun * Achilles self-propelled gun Specialist Vehicles * Buffalo * Bedford Cockatrice * CDL * Churchill Crocodile * Churchill AVRE * Churchill ARK * Sherman Crab * Sherman DD * Terrapin * Wasp * NAAFI Tea Wagon Air Craft Fighter * Blackburn Roc * Boulton Paul Defiant * Bristol Beaufighter * Fairey Fulmar * Gloster Gauntlet * Gloster Gladiator * Gloster Meteor * Hawker Hurricane * Hawker Tempest * Hawker Typhoon * Supermarine Spitfire * Westland Welkin * Westland Whirlwind Naval Fighters ''' * Supermarine Seafire * Hawker Sea Fury * Fairey Firefly '''Training Aircraft * Airspeed Oxford * Avro Anson * Bristol Buckmaster * De Havilland Tiger Moth * de Havilland Dominie * Fleet Finch * Fleet Fort * Miles Magister * Miles Master * Miles Mentor * Percival Proctor Transport Aircraft ''' * Avro York * Armstrong Whitworth Albemarle * Bristol Buckingham * de Havilland Flamingo * Handley Page Harrow * Vickers Type 264 Valentia * Vickers Warwick * Percival Petrel '''Torpedo Bombers * Blackburn Botha * Blackburn Shark * Fairey Albacore * Fairey Swordfish * Fairey Barracuda * Hawker Hind * Vickers Vildebeest Naval Bombers * Fairey Barracuda * Fairey Swordfish Light Bombers * Blackburn Skua * Bristol Blenheim * de Havilland Mosquito * Fairey Battle * Fairey Gordon * Hawker Hart * Hawker Hind * Lockheed Hudson * Northrop A-17 * Vickers Wellesley Medium Bombers * Bristol Beaufort * Bristol Bombay * Handley Page Hampden * Handley Page Hereford Heavy Bombers * Armstrong Whitworth Whitley * Avro Lancaster * Avro Manchester * Handley Page Halifax * Short Stirling * Vickers Armstrong Wellington * Vickers Windsor Float planes/ Flying Boats * Short Sunderland * Saro Lerwick * Saro London * Supermarine Walrus * Supermarine Stranraer * Supermarine Sea Otter * Fairey Seafox Gliders * Airspeed Horsa * General Aircraft Hamilcar * General Aircraft Hotspur Reconnaissance Aircraft ''' * Westland Lysander * Avro Anson * British Taylorcraft Auster * Hawker Audax * Hawker Hector * Miles Messenger '''Experimental Aircraft * Airspeed Fleet Shadower * Blackburn B-20 * Blackburn B-44 * Blackburn B-48/Y.A.1 'Firecrest' * Blackburn Firebrand * Boulton Paul P.92 * Boulton Paul P.92/2 * Bristol Buckingham * De Havilland DH.99 * De Havilland DH.101 * De Havilland DH.102 * Fairey Spearfish * Folland Fo.108 * Folland Fo.116 * Folland Fo.117 * Gloster E28/39 * Gloster F.5/34 * Handley Page HP.75 Manx * Hawker Hotspur * Hawker Tornado * Hawker P.1005 * Martin-Baker M.B.2 * Martin-Baker M.B.3 * Martin-Baker M.B.5 * Miles M.20 * Miles M.35 * Miles M.39 * Napier-Heston Racer * Saunders-Roe A.37 'Shrimp' * Short S.31 * Short S.35 Shetland * Short S.36 * Short S.38 Sturgeon * Supermarine B.12/36 * Supermarine 322 'Dumbo' * Supermarine Spiteful * Supermarine Seafang * Vickers 432 * Vickers Windsor * Westland Welkin Sea Vessels 1970's Infantry * Riflemen * Fusiliers * Machine Gunner * Sniper * Anti-Tank Soldier * Mortar Team * Medic * Engineer * Technician * Royal Marine * SAS Soldier * The Queen's Guard Artillery ' * L118 light gun '''Vehicles ' '''Armored Cars * Armoured Truck Humber Pig * Ferret Scout Car * FV601 Saladin * FV721 Fox Combat Vehicle * FV603 Saracen Armoured Personnel Carrier Tanks * FV438 Swingfire armoured anti-tank vehicle * FV101 Scorpion * FV102 Striker * Centurion AVRE * Vickers main battle tank * Charioteer Tank Aircraft ''' '''Naval Vessels 1990's Infantry ''' * Riflemen * Fusiliers * Machine Gunner * Sniper * Anti-Tank Soldier * Mortar Team * Medic * Engineer * Technician * Royal Marine * SAS Soldier * The Queen's Guard '''Artillery * L118 light gun Vehicles Armored Cars * FV721 Fox Combat Vehicle * Saxon Armoured Personnel Carrier Tanks * FV438 Swingfire armoured anti-tank vehicle * Warrior tracked armoured vehicle * FV101 Scorpion * Warrior tracked armoured vehicle * Ajax Scout SV * FV4003 Centurion Mk5 AVRE * Chieftain "CHAVRE" AVRE * Sabre Combat Vehicle Reconnaissance * FV107 Scimitar Light Reconnaissance Tank * Vickers main battle tank * FV4030/4 Challenger 1 main battle tank * FV 4034 Challenger 2 main battle tank Self-Propelled Artillery Tanks * M270 Multiple Launch Rocket System * FV433 Abbot SPG War on Terror (Modern Day/2010's) Infantry * Riflemen * Fusiliers * Machine Gunner * Sniper * Anti-Tank Soldier * Mortar Team * Medic * Engineer * Technician * Royal Marine * SAS Soldier * The Queen's Guard Artillery * L118 light gun * Rapier AA * Vehicles ''' '''Armored Cars * International MXT-MV * Force Protection Ocelot LPPV * Cougar Infantry Mobility Vehicle Tanks * Alvis Stormer * Warrior tracked armoured vehicle * BvS 10 Armoured All Terrain Vehicle * Ajax Scout SV * FV101 Scorpion * FV107 Scimitar Light Reconnaissance Tank * Trojan AVRE * Vickers main battle tank * FV 4034 Challenger 2 main battle tank Self-Propelled Artillery Tanks * AS-90 Special * Mobile Artillery Monitoring Battlefield Radar * Terrier Armoured Digger Air Craft * AgustaWestland Apache Naval Vessels Resources World War 2 - http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/Vehicles_of_World_War_II#Great_Britain